Ryuuki
Ryuuki is a mysterious tailed beast who appeared out of no where. He seems to have an unending hatred for the world. Especially for Otohime and her tailed beast, but no one yet knows why. He has become famous very quickly because of his ability to take on a human form, despite being a tailed beast. Appearance Ryuuki is described as a male with a very intimidating physique. Despite how old he is, Ryuuki looks no older than 20 years old. The combination of his height and muscular body, makes him a person who few would dare to oppose. His constant scowl on his face doesn't help with this and just makes even more intimidating. Even some of the bravest of men find themselves shaking uncontrollably in fear. The tailed beast DNA that was used to resurrect him doesn't seem to have affected his Uchiha traits at all. Like most members of the Uchiha Clan, Ryuuki has hair as black as the night sky. Ryuuki's hair used to reach passed his waist, but he recently cut it so that it barely reaches his shoulders. Personality Ryuuki is a a rather complex and difficult person to understand. This is mostly because of how withdrawn he acts by not letting anyone get too close to him, but at the same time close enough to make killing them easy. Even does this with his supposed allies in Dragon Fang. This attitude stems from his pride that he seemingly got from Kurama's DNA. Like Kurama, Ryuuki thinks of himself as above the other tailed beast. He thinks so little of his fellow tailed beasts that they are nothing more than nuisances that he will have to deal with sometime. If that isn't enough, his how he views humans is even worse. It is so bad that he thinks of humans as nothing more than objects that he wished could be thrown away easily. This attitude causes him to be portrayed as arrogant. As such, Ryuuki never looks stress or afraid and instead he always looks like he is in control, which makes him even more intimidating. However, while he may be arrogant, he isn't stupid. Often making very insightful remarks that most would overlook. This is bolstered by his reasoning skills, allowing him to learn a lot about an opponent by just looking at them while at the same time, making it hard for others to figure him out. What's more, Ryuuki is fully aware of his flaws like his arrogance and will often use those flaws to his advantage. He often does so by using his arrogance to provoke an opponent into making very predictable moves, making themselves vulnerable, or as a way of interrogation. Ryuuki's trademark personality trait is his ruthlessness to the point of sadism. Relationships Background Hundreds of years ago, Ryuuki was born as a member of the Uchiha Clan. He wouldn't live long because a member of the Senju Clan would kill him before his fifth birthday. Distraught, his parents left the Uchiha Clan to find a way to resurrect their son. Eventually, a mysterious man who would later become the leader of a group of missing-nin approached them. He told them that he had the power to bring their son back to life and he would do it for free. The man kept his word, but not in the way they imagined. He resurrected Ryuuki by merging the DNA of several tailed beast's with his, allowing him to resurrect him as a tailed beast. A draconic tailed beast. Without remorse, the man took control of Ryuuki's mind and forced him to kill his own parents before sealing his abilities away to return him to his human form. The man raised Ryuuki as his own and soon Ryuuki forgot about his real parents and thought of this man as his true father. When Ryuuki turned fifteen his adoptive father abandoned him, forcing Ryuuki to fend for himself. He was forced to learn how to control his abilities in order to fend for himself. He mercilessly killed many shinobi during this time, earning him the alias "Chaos Dragon" and "Dragon of the Apocalypse." All these fights allowed him to fully control his powers at a very fast rate and undo the seal without transforming. After undoing the seal, Ryuuki left his own country and went on a quest to find his father. He never did and he eventually disappear without a trace. Many myths were created about him during his absence. Most of these myths say that his return would mark the end of the world. This of course caused fear to spread among the few who remembered him. Out of fear, a handful of people began to revere him as a god in the hopes that he wouldn't return. Hundreds of years later, Ryuuki's search lead him to a hideout of missing-nin. This hideout was being destroyed by an angry dragon. Ryuuki saw many similarities between himself and the dragon in terms of power, which lead him to believe his father might be here. Not wanting to be noticed, Ryuuki waited until the dragon disappeared before searching through the remains of the hideout. In little less than an hour, he found his adoptive father dead on the ground. At that moment he swore he would not rest until the entire shinobi world and that dragon were dead at his feet. This anger of his awakened his Sharingan that had remained dormant all this time. Abilities Tailed Beast Transformations/Powers Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Ryuuki awakened his Sharingan when he saw his adoptive father's corpse. The combination of the rage he felt and his immense power allowed him to awaken his Sharingan in its three tomoe stage. It didn't take long for Ryuuki to fully master all of the powers of his Sharingan. On day one he was able to use his Sharingan to trap his opponents in a powerful genjutsu by looking them in the eye with his Sharingan. His newly awakened Sharingan was able to instantly know when Ryuuki was trapped in a genjutsu and instinctively use Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change to reflect any genjutsu that is used on him back at the caster. Ryuuki's eye sight when he has the Sharingan active is nearly perfect. He is able to effortlessly see some of the smallest movements and see objects moving at very high speeds as if it was nothing. His eye sight is so keen that it appears that he can gaze into the future because of his Sharingan's predictive capabilities. In reality he can't, the flawless predictions he makes come from his ability to notice microscopic movements. His Sharingan's ability to see chakra is almost on par with the Byakugan, allowing him to distinguish it by its color and other traits. It can see chakra through some obstructions. Ryuuki is able to copy almost any technique he sees, memorizing Ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. Afterwards, he can perform that technique or modify it to suit his needs. However, while he can memorize any technique he sees he needs the necessary prerequisites to use it. Ryuuki can evolve his sharingan by flowing tailed beast chakra with it to have a fourth tomoe appear. The same a Mangekyō Sharingan can use unique techniques. This tailed beast influenced sharingan grants him the ability to perform unique tailed beast skills with his sharingan. Taijutsu Ryuuki has demonstrated on multiple occasions that he is a terrific martial artist, even without the help of his Sharingan. When he was invading the Five Great Shinobi Countries he was able to effortlessly kill a kage with his bare hands and with a single attack no less. Moving so quickly that kage didn't even see it coming. What makes him such a dangerous taijutsu user is his mastery of the Raging Demon fighting style. Raging Demon is a fighting style focused on being so overwhelming in every physical aspect that it strikes fear in all that see it. Foes and allies alike. The fearsome nature of Raging Demon fits with Ryuuki's personality perfectly, which is why using the fighting style comes so naturally to Ryuuki. Ninjutsu Fire Release Ryuuki has a high natural affinity for Fire Release just like most Uchihas. Ryuuki creates his flames by combining his Curse of Hatred with his chakra to create the Uchiha Clan's unique chakra. Normally, this chakra is reserved for creating the Sharingan, but Ryuuki has learned how to superheat the chakra to create a type of fire that is the physical manifestation of the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred, which he calls cursed flames. The origin of his flames grants it many unusual abilities. Firstly, the flames use Ryuuki's hatred as a fuel source instead of oxygen. The flames will continue to burn so long as Ryuuki's desire fore vengeance continues to live, which makes Ryuuki's cursed flames nearly as immortal as Amaterasu. There is one way to extinguish the flames and that is to sever the connection between Ryuuki's Curse of Hatred and the flames at which point they become nothing more than the ordinary fire of Fire Release. The flames truly thrive on Ryuuki's hatred and will grow stronger as Ryuuki's hatred grows more powerful. This means that when used against Otohime Watatsumi Ryuuki's flames could possibly match the power of the infamous black flames of Amaterasu. Secondly, the Curse of Hatred grants the flames the power and intensity of the Uchiha Clan's hatred. Even when the flames are not being strengthened by Ryuuki's growing hatred the cursed flames are very powerful. In most cases, the cursed flames do not simply burn what it touches, but incinerates it altogether. It takes a lot of resistance to heat to come into contact with cursed fire and leave with only a burn. This is what allowed the flames to perform the many remarkable feats that it has like evaporate Otohime's water from Water Release instantly and easily by targeting and incinerating the chakra that composes it into nothingness instead of targeting the water itself although because of how it does it seems to have a lot of trouble against the water of Otohime's hydrokinesis because the water doesn't have any chakra to incinerate. It has also reduced a shinobi to ashes in seconds even some S-Ranked shinobi have fallen to these flames. The flames are so hot that they can burn the very soul enabling it to burn those who are normally immune to heat like Otohime. According to some rumors all who are burned by the flames are fated the same fate as the Uchiha Clan: the victim will delve into darkness that will utterly consume them. The power of the flames are capable of easily spreading chaos by destroying nearly all in its path cursing its victims who survive with a fate where they lose all traces of their humanity and let their darkest of emotions and thoughts go rampant. With all of its power cursed flames are still much more painful than they are powerful. It induces full-on physical suffering and torment to not only break, but destroy its victim's will. Ryuuki has an impressive amount of control over cursed flames and can perform many complex Fire Release techniques with ease. His mastery over Fire Release: Basic Manipulation enables him to expel his flames from his body rather than just his mouth and allows him to control the cursed flames as he pleases. The one weakness cursed flames have is how it isn't easy to use on a large scale. For that he needs his dragon flames. These fierce flames are created by superheating tailed beast chakra and are as hot as the core of the planet. It may not be as powerful as cursed flames, but what it lacks in power it makes up in toxicity. Dragon flames are a type of fire specially designed for large scale tasks. Ryuuki can quite easily engulf a large area in these flames and burn everything to the ground in minutes and poison all nearby. Lastly, it is a lot easier to manipulate dragon flames with Basic Manipulation than with cursed flames. The ease of control and the power of his dragon flames make them his most used flame and he saves his cursed flames for Otohime or other powerful opponents. He will and has used them for some of the most simplest tasks and largest tasks. Water Release Ryuuki may be no Hydromancer, but his skill with Water Release is still remarkable and far above normal. The power of his water and skill with allows him to easily overtake above average shinobi with a Water Release affinity by playing at their own game. Water Release is a nature transformation that allows Ryuuki to turn his tailed beast chakra or normal chakra into water and then release it from his body. He can use the water for a variety of purposes including offense and defense. Water Release can also be used to control pre-existing water like in the case of Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique. This allows him to use Water Release on an even large scale and with more power. Lightning Release Lightning Release is a common chakra nature that gives Ryuuki the ability to generate and control lightning. Like all Lightning Release users, Ryuuki uses Lightning Release by increasing the high frequency vibrations of his chakra to transform it into lightning. Once lightning is created Ryuuki uses his control over chakra to expel the lightning from a body part before controlling it to perform the desired technique. Ryuuki's lightning is filled with malevolent intent thanks to his sadistic nature and his tailed beast chakra. This makes his lightning extraordinarily powerful, able to torment the opponent with excruciating mental, physical, and spiritual pain when it hits the target. Since the lightning isn't limited to inflicting physical pain and harm it is very effective against Water Release users. This is because his lightning will use the target's lightning to stay in the body for a longer period of time to inflict more damage than normal. Yin Release Hashū while in his dragon form to destroy a small island]] Hashū (剥宗, Fading Sect) is described by Ryuuki as the exact opposite of Ninshū. While Ninshū focuses on connecting people's spiritual energy's together, this focuses on severing any spiritual connections to try to spread chaos and havoc throughout the shinobi world. To make sure spiritual connections stay severed any person who dies at the hands of this style of combat will have their soul's absorbed and forced to suffer for all eternity. How different it is from Ninshū may be the source of Hashū's tremendous power. To use Hashū, Ryuuki must use his chakra to generate and then release highly destructive blue or red colored energy, called chaos energy, from any part of his body. Chaos energy can be released and manipulated to perform a lot of different combative feats. However, its chaotic nature makes it impossible to be used for supplementary purposes like healing or Space-Time Ninjutsu. Chaos energy isn't limited to spreading chaos through a single method, but many. It can inflict fear in its opponents, destroy someones mental state, create small natural disasters, and negate regeneration and healing abilities and techniques, disrupt the flow of chakra, absorb chakra, and other chaotic effects. Genjutsu Chakra Reserves and Control Basic Techniques Ryuuki is able to use any and all basic techniques such as the Transformation Technique with incredible skill. He has mastered these techniques to the point that he no longer needs to use hand seals to use them. In fact, all he needs to do to use them is a single thought. His mastery also allows him to use the least amount of chakra possible when using these techniques. He uses so little chakra that he claims that he could use these techniques continuously for a month and still not be exhausted. Tailed Beast Chakra Reserves and Control Tailed Beast Skills Ryuuki has a large variety of tailed beast skills in his arsenal. He has completely mastered the basic tailed beast skills like Tailed Beast Ball, Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, Tailed Beast Shockwave, etc. His mastery allows him to combine chakra natures with these tailed beast skills to give them additional effects and make them stronger. He can even combine them with Hashū to increase their power to a whole new level. His mastery also gives Ryuuki the ability to use all of the tailed beast skills in his arsenal in his tailed beast form and his human form. Although when used in his human form they become slightly weaker. The traditional tailed beast skills isn't the only tailed beast skills that Ryuuki can use. He also can use a couple of unique tailed beast skills and tailed beast skills previously thought to be exclusive to Kurama, Gyūki, and Isobu since it is there DNA that revived him. Other info Draconic Physiology Part in the Story Quotes Trivia Category:Naruto: Ocean Voyage Category:Main Antagonist Category:Tailed Beast Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Male Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:Hashū user Category:Fire Release User Category:Water Release User Category:Lightning Release User Category:Yin Release User